


Jerk!

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Summary: Peter goes to Bucky when he is sick of the problems in his relationship, Bucky decides to help him break up with his boyfriend and give him some much-needed attention
Relationships: Getting Together - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Marking - Relationship, WinterSpider-Relationship, beardburns, blowjobs - Relationship, cheating but not really - Relationship, clothed sexual gratification, confessions of love/attraction, handjobs - Relationship, multiple orgasms - Relationship
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 24





	Jerk!

Peter was only just coming back to the tower, after spending the night at his boyfriend's house. Who he had unfortunately been dating for six months. To say he was, _frustrated_ , would be an extreme understatement. Peter's dismal, getting less and less attractive as they went, boyfriend, still hadn't gotten him off after, well after a lot of time. Peter was frustrated sexually, and mentally. He was very happy to find the tower empty, plopping himself on one of the double couches. He let out a familiar frustrated sigh, something he was doing more and more now. 

He lay down, wriggling until he found himself in a comfortable position. As he clasped his hands together, looking up at the ceiling, he was only vaguely aware of Tony's reminder that he and the team were leaving that morning for a mission today and that they were going to be gone for a couple of weeks, maybe a month or two depending on the mission.

"You alright kid?"Bucky's voice made him jerk, toppling off the couch and falling into a heap on the floor. Peter was so comfortable around Bucky that his spider-sense stopped warning him about the man, with his stupidly handsome face, stupid defined muscles and jaw, and a dumb flirty grin that did things to Peter's tummy, stupid calloused hands he always touched Peter all over with and-stupid, stupid man. Once he was settled back up on the couch and pointedly _not_ thinking about Bucky and all his good features, he glanced at him.

"Can I ask you for some advice?" Peter asked, laying so he was facing Bucky, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. Bucky shrugged in response, getting comfortable, still grinning with his joke.

"Sure." He shrugged. 

"It's personal, so you can't go telling anyone, and you're the only person I feel comfortable telling this to," Peter said sternly, looking at Bucky, with a pointed finger. He nodded a little, cocking his head in that familiar Bucky way.

"Ok well you know how I've been dating Jaden for a while now?" he said, Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, around six months now right?" Bucky asked, quirking an eyebrow. Peter nodded, sighing, turning and pressing his face into the couch cushions.

"But I thought you were happy with him? Weren't you just over at his place?" Bucky asked curiously. Peter snorted a little, lifting his head again to look at Bucky. Peter blushed a little.

"You promise not to laugh?" Bucky nodded, leaning forward curious.

"He's a really nice guy, and don't get me wrong he's like, literally the dream guy, but we've been having sex for a couple of months now and I haven't cum once. I'm not even joking, not once! Like he finishes and then doesn't let me get off, and he doesn't even understand what aftercare is cause he just leaves me there to clean myself up and he goes off and plays videogames!" Peter finished his rant, huffing, stuffing his face back into the couch cushions, not wanting to see Bucky's reaction. Sure, Jaden was charming and gentle, but after a while it was like he just stopped caring enough.

He heard Bucky get up from his seat, then put his hand on Peter's upper back, crouching so he was level with his face. Peter looked at him again. "Pete you don't need to be embarrassed about it, you should be way angrier at him then you are. You could be a model! That douche bag just doesn't see how pretty you are, and he doesn't care about losing you." Peter blushed a little,

"What do you mean Bucky?" Peter said, shocked when Bucky's face looked scandalised.

"What I mean Pete is that almost every guy would kill to be able to make you cum. Including me." Bucky said with a smirk, watching Peter open and close his mouth like a fish.

"I just don't know what to do! He's such a nice guy, but I would really like to finish during sex once in a while." Peter said quietly, Bucky thought for a moment.

"How long since you last came?" Bucky said, watching as Peter became shy, turning over so Bucky couldn't see his face. "Come on Pete you don't need to be embarrassed." he heard Peter mumble, but couldn't make out what he said. "You have to speak louder, I can't hear you." Peter groaned, turning back to Bucky, blurting out.

"Eight months, okay! You happy now?!" Peter said, his face completely red. Bucky closed his mouth shocked, blinking rapidly at him.

"You mean you haven't jerked off once?!" Bucky shouted back, Peter groaned again.

"No! I thought it was a one-time thing that it was my fault I couldn't cum, but then it happened again and again, and I kept telling myself he'd do it next time." Peter said, still red in the face, Bucky sighed, then smirked, coming up with an idea.

"You know, Petey, I've always liked you. I could help you out if you wanted." Peter looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he said, one eyebrow raised, which Bucky thought was absolutely adorable.

"What I mean, Pete, is, I could hive you a blowjob while you call your horrible boyfriend and tell him you want to break up because he's a douche bag." Peter sputtered again, somehow getting even redder.

"I can't do that! What if I moan into the phone?!" Bucky laughed a little, coming closer to Peter's face now, eyes flickering all around Peter's face. Peter held his breath as Bucky pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. It could be seen as friendly, or an accident if Peter wanted to back out. But he didn't.

"So what. Then he can hear all the sounds he's missing out on." Peter closed his mouth, thinking for a little, what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine, but we are not doing that out here," Peter said, standing up and dragging Bucky by his hand to his room.

\-------

Peter was now sat with his back propped against the wall, phone in hand, pantless and shirtless, in only his boxers, with Bucky between his legs, who was rubbing him through his pants. Peter held in his noises, opening his contacts and pressing call on Jaden's contact. His eyes and jaw rolled for a moment. Bucky couldn't help but press a kiss onto his hard little tent through the soaked fabric. 

"Hey Peter, I didn't expect you to call," Jaden said, sounding slightly annoyed with him.

"Yeah well, I wanted to talk," Peter said back into the phone, lifting his hips so that Bucky could pull off his boxers, his breath hitched slightly, face burning as his erection sprung free. Bucky just grinned, humming quietly and _looking._ No one had looked at him like that more a long time.

"You alright Peter? You're breathing funny." Jaden said. Peter's member was already hard against his stomach, leaking onto himself. He threw Bucky a dirty look when he smirked up at him, taking him into his hand. His hands circled around the base, dragging up, up, up, precum gathering around his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look I really need to talk to you and wasn't sure when I would be free to hang out again." he held in more noises, as Bucky swiped his thumb over the slit of his head, smearing the precum over the body of his cock.

"Ok well can you get it over with, I'm kinda busy right now." Peter let out a frustrated sigh, both because Jaden always seemed to be busy, and because Bucky was moving his hand up and down his shaft unbearably slow.

"That's part of the problem, Jaden. You're always too busy to make time for me," he rushed the sentence out because Bucky was now speeding up his hand, squeezing when he got to the base, and running over his slit with his thumb when he got to his head, and Peter couldn't remember the last time he felt this much pleasure. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone touched him like this.

"What do you mean by that Peter?" Peter let out another sigh.

"Well for one thing after we have sex you don't help me clean up, you don't help me if I'm hurt, and you act like I'm not worth your time, and we barely hang out more then once a week. We go to the same university remember?" Peter drew in a breath to stop sounds from getting out, as Bucky was now speeding up with every pump of his hand, wrist flicking up and down, tight and warm.

"But you never ask me to?" Jaden said. Peter outright growled into the phone.

"I shouldn't have to."

"Look we can work this out Peter, I'll try to make more time for you." Peter threw his head back, trying to get his point across, while also being overwhelmed by the pleasure Bucky's hand was giving him.

"This isn't something you can just fix, you've been doing this ever since we started having sex and I kept trying to convince myself you would get better but you aren't." Peter drew in another breath sharply, now feeling himself get unbearably hot and tingly, a knot forming in his lower abdomen.

"Listen, Peter, we can-" Peter cut Jaden off not wanted to hear it.

"You won't even let me cum when we have sex!" Peter screamed into the phone, almost dropping it when he came, pulling it away from his face, he let out a feminine cry, eyes rolling back into his head, mouth hanging open, eyes fluttering shut, hands shaking as he brought to phone back up to his ear. Peter didn't stop Bucky when he started to lick up Peter's cum from his hands, and licking any off of his face that he could reach, smirking all the while holding down Peter's shaking legs from closing. His phone was silent, and he was worried that he had accidentally pressed the hang-up button, but he realised Jaden was just silent.

"What if I just don't like jerking you off?" Jaden shouted back into the phone.

"Well, you could at least last longer so that I could cum!" Peter shouted back, mostly shouted because Bucky now had his mouth around him, bobbing his head up and down, one hand on Peter's balls, his long hair tickling Peter's thighs. He didn't even give him a moment to acclimate.

"Why don't you just jerk yourself off then?!" Peter let a moan escape, luckily it sounded more like a groan.

"It's not about that! Sex is a mutual thing! We should both be getting pleasure from it! And if you can't do more then repeatedly shove your dick in and out of me then I wouldn't even call it sex!" he shouted into the phone, he swore he could see stars, the feeling of Bucky's mouth on him was completely overwhelming his senses, the wet heat sending tingles up his spine again. And Peter swore that Jaden would be able to hear the dirty sounds through the phone. Wet soft sounds.

"What if we had a night just for you then. I can make it up to you!" Peter sighed, not saying anything in fear of letting out all the noises. Feeling the knot forming in his abdomen again.

"Look it's not going to work, I think I lost feelings for you a while ago, but this is just another reason to break up with you." he paused, cumming again, into Bucky's mouth this time, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noises coming from him. Peter almost came again when Bucky came off his cock with a pop, swallowing his cum, and licking around his mouth for the small bits that leaked out.

"So you're saying you used me for sex?" Peter snorted.

"How could I be using you for sex if I wasn't even cumming." Peter didn't hear a response, so he sighed, "Look this isn't working out and I'm not willing to try and fix it if you clearly don't want to. It's over Jaden. Goodbye." Peter took the phone away from his ear, ignoring Jaden, and pressing end call. Slumping again the wall again.

"Jesus christ Bucky I literally forgot how good it felt to cum." to lift his head to look at bucky, who had retrieved a cloth to whip his face with, now using it to whip Peter down. "I can't believe you made me cum twice in under twenty minutes," Peter said, quieter now, lifting his hips so Bucky could put his boxers back on now. Bucky smirked, looking up at Peter with a smirk.

"Well, I like to think I'm good at what I do." Peter chuckled.

"No doubt about that." Peter now felt dazed, letting Pucky push in down onto the pillow. When Bucky got up to leave, "No, stay, please." Peter begged him, Bucky smiled a small smile, complying, and laying beside Peter, who snuggled up to his chest. "You know when I said that I lost feelings for him a while ago? It's cause I've liked someone else for quite a while now." he looked up at Bucky, who had a soft smile on his face, looking down at Peter.

"Why'd you stay with him then?" he asked, Peter shrugged a little.

"Well everyone was so happy when we got together and all of you guys seemed to like him when I brought him over to the tower. And we have all the same friends. I was just easier staying with him, then admitting I liked someone else."

"And who's that?" Bucky said, sounding almost hopeful.

"You."

\---------

By the time the team had arrived back at the tower, Bucky and Peter had been on a couple of dates and were now dating. We also can't forget the _mindblowing_ sex they were also having.

Gathered in the kitchen catching Bucky and Peter up on what happened on the mission, it eventually drifted to what Peter and Bucky had done while they were away. They looked at each other, smirking a little.

"Oh you know, just the normal, going to uni classes, studying, breaking up with my boyfriend because I realised I liked someone else and then starting to date them. The usual." Peter said, smirking at the team, who all looked shocked.

"What happened to the Jaden kid?" Tony said. Peter shrugged.

"He didn't treat me the best and he never made time for me, I decided to break it off." Tony nodded at Peter's answer, satisfied.

"What about you Bucky?" Steve said Bucky snorted a little, looking at Peter who nodded, to the confusion of the team.

"Oh you know, working out, reading. I finally got a boyfriend too. The usual." Steve stood shocked, Bucky had been trying to get a boyfriend for ages, and he managed to do so while Steve was away. Natasha looked between Peter and Bucky and burst into laughter.

"Please tell me in the one month we were gone you guys finally admitted your feelings for each other?" she asked. "Something like that," Peter said, smirking, throwing his arm around Bucky, who put his arm around his waist. Most of them were laughing about the oblivious faces of Tony and Steve. Tony sighed, raising his hands.

"I sure as hell did not see that coming. I'm fine with it as long as it doesn't distract you guys from your duties, and as long as you don't go fucking on my lounges," Tony grumbled out, only making Peter and Bucky smirk while looking at each other. Tony opened his mouth, gasping, "You did not!" Peter and Bucky smirking darkly. Bucky was already taking Peter's hand into his own and dragging him along behind him.

"Oh, but we did." 


End file.
